stevenuniversofandomcom_pt_br-20200215-history
Dreamland Arcade
9 de Novembro de 2017 |genero= Fliperama e Ação |desenvolvedor= StellarJay Studios |publicado= Turner Broadcasting Systems, Inc. |plataforma= Móvel}} é um jogo de fliperama de Steven Universo lançado para dispositivos móveis em 9 de Novembro de 2017. Sua história mostra Steven sonhando com seus próprios jogos eletrônicos após Garnet passar noites em claro jogando Ritmo Mania, em referência ao episódio "Jogos Eletrônicos". Descrição Steven criou jogos de fliperama para todos os seus amigos, em Dreamland Arcade. 9 JOGOS DE FLIPERAMA O Dreamland Arcade abriu suas portas! Derrote monstros com Garnet, pilote a Broca de Gems com Steven, capture bichinhos com Cebola, escale o Jardim da Infância com Ametista e demonstre as habilidades de Connie com a espada, contra Holo-Pérola. COLETE G.E.M.S. Venda seus ingressos para ganhar G.E.M.S. (Miniesquadrão Melhorador de Jogo). Desbloqueie seus personagens preferidos de Steven Universo, incluindo Steven, Garnet, Pérola, Ametista, Rose Quartz, Bismuto, Stevonnie e outros. TUNE SEU JOGO Ative seus poderes Gem! Use G.E.M.S. para desbloquear novas habilidades e trajes para todos os jogos.https://play.google.com/store/apps/details?id=com.turner.stevenarcade&hl=pt_BR Minigames Lion Beach Racer Leão deve pular por plataformas e destruir ou desviar de armadilhas encontradas no percurso. Para pular, basta pressionar a esquerda do visor, e para rugir, a direita. Do contrário, o Leão perde uma barra de vida, que, com sorte, pode ser recuperada se uma Gem corrupta for destruída, ou entra em queda livre, encerrando a partida, se não desfrutar de seu pulo duplo. Por todo mapa, estão distribuídas estrelas rosas, que desbloqueiam o impulso Mega-Roar Dash attack, e tickets - coletados de acordo com a distância percorrida. O único ponto fraco do Leão são as rochas, pois ele não é capaz de fragmentá-las. Steven é um adereço. Meep Morp Master Peridot usa uma bacia de madeira antiga para resgatar seus Meep Morps e separá-los do que não é artístico. Para isso, ela se desloca da direita para a esquerda e vice-versa para pegá-los. Sua barra de vida não decresce se a personagem estiver com Meep Morps e selecionar, seja por engano ou não, comida estraga ou cactus. A geleia deve ser evitada, sobretudo se estiver no chão, uma vez que ela retarda os movimentos de Peridot. O gesto para retirar esse obstáculo do seu caminho é tocar diretamente nele. Bug Hunt Cebola caça insetos voadores com sua rede borboleta ao ar livre, com tempo cronometrado. É preciso circular o máximo possível de insetos, sem ser interrompido por aviões de papéis. Gauntlet Smash! Cluster Buster Sworn to the Sword Lazer Light Panic! Sky Swimmer Kindergarten Climber Personagens *Steven *Ametista *Pérola *Garnet *Rose Quartz *Bismuto *Stevonnie *Leão *Lapis Lazuli *Peridot *Squaridot *Connie Maheswaran *Holo-Pérola *Sardonyx *Cebola *Gems Agrupadas *Gems Corrompidas Menores Objetos *Canhão de Laser *Meep Morps *Broca Gem Galeria arcadegames.jpg dreamwarrior.jpg laserdeluz.jpg garnetatacando.jpg upgradeheroes.jpg Vídeos Arquivo:Steven_Universe_Dreamland_Arcade_Cartoon_Network Curiosidades *É a segunda vez que a personagem Squaridot aparece em jogos de Steven Universo. *Pérola não aparece como aponta a descrição do jogo. É representada por Holo-Pérola no jogo "Sworn to the Sword" e por Sardonyx no jogo "Gauntlet Smash!". *Somente a língua inglesa está disponível no jogo, provavelmente por envolver o processo de adaptação de textos e dublagem. *O jogo sofreu uma única atualização para aprimoramento de bugs, ocorrida em 19 de Novembro de 2017. A partir desta data, nenhuma outra foi registrada em seu histórico. *Assistir anúncios permite jogar a mesma partida mais de 2 vezes sem perder o progresso. Links Externos *iTunes *Google Play *Amazon *Cartoon Network Referências Categoria:Construção Categoria:Jogos Categoria:Jogos para Dispositivos Móveis Categoria:Artigos do Mundo Real Categoria:A a Z en:Dreamland Arcade